The Path of the Sixth Hokage
by twilightlightning
Summary: This is the story of how Naruto comes to be acknowledged over the shinobi world, told mainly through the eyes of the Rookie Nine. Each shinobi reveals a piece of Naruto's life, eventually ending with Naruto's life goal: Hokage.
1. 1: Acknowledgement

Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just a fan, who envies his cool idea.

Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto was twelve years old before someone, anyone, finally acknowledged him.

Before then, he wasn't nonexistent. He was shunned. He was hated. Uzumaki Naruto was The Child Never To Play With. He was the Terrible Little Boy. He was Trouble. He was Dangerous. He was Asking For It. He was Scum.

He was the Demon Child.

He was a lonely child, unable to make friends. Grown-ups called him things like intolerable and disgusting, words he couldn't comprehend, but feelings he could definitely understand. Before Uzumaki Naruto learned to smile, he knew what hatred was, and what it felt like.

When the child turned three, he learned what the word concussion meant. He had three within his first two months at his first orphanage.

He was always alone, but it never truly bothered him until he was five.

_Old Man Hokage,_ he'd ask, _why are there two grown-ups with other kids? Is it like that for everybody? Are there two grown-ups for me? Huh, Old Man? _He looked up into the Old Man's eyes, expectant, and curious.

_You don't have anyone, my boy_, he'd said.

The little boy's vision became fuzzy and warm. His throat constricted, and he couldn't talk. Worst of all, he just didn't know why.

Uzumaki Naruto was seven years old when he decided to become a ninja. He told the Old Man he would enroll in the ninja academy.

He was excited. Surely, he thought, everyone would talk to him if trained to become a ninja. Everyone talked to the Hokage, and he was a ninja. The night before he started school, he placed all of his personal possessions on the tattered rug before him: a broken pencil he'd found on the sidewalk; the goggles he found on the playground; and a bronze coin, rusted so badly it was a wild bright color, that no one seemed to want.

He was the first one to arrive to the academy that morning. He didn't own a clock, and he didn't want to be late. He wished he had been late, though, when the other students arrived and didn't even seem to notice him. He sat quietly in a corner, timidly observing the room around him. He felt that panging sensation again, the one that made his eyes burn. He clutched the rusted coin in his pocket, his good luck charm, and refused to let his fear show.

That's when he heard snickering.

He looked up, only to realize all eyes were on him. A first.

_Are you Uzumaki Naruto?_ the teacher had asked.

_Yes_, he responded quietly. No one heard him, and they began to look away. He had to keep their attention, no matter how. He stood up, slammed his hand on the desk and shouted _I'm Uzumaki Naruto, don't you forget it! _He felt the sudden surge of confidence evaporate as the teacher looked at him, his gaze cold and uncaring.

_Well, Uzumaki Naruto, you'd better take your seat and refrain from such outbursts, or you can enjoy detention for the rest of the month,_ the teacher told him

_What's "refrain" and "detention" mean?_ asks the little boy. That is when Uzumaki Naruto learned to paint a fence by himself.

That night, when the tired, weary little boy got home, he decided he didn't like painting fences, and that he would become Hokage. Because he'd never seen the Hokage paint a fence. It was no fun.

He fell asleep with the rusted coin in his hand, clutching it tightly, believing for better luck tomorrow. He awoke with the wild, bright color on his hands, and decided that today would have to be a good day. When he made to the academy that day, the teacher had been replaced with a man with kind, brown eyes. The little boy was elated.

It was on that day that the wild, bright color, which he would later come to know as orange, instantly became his favorite color.


	2. 2: Friend

So, yeah, reviews are magical things which fuel my writing (Please Review).

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 2

Haruno Sakura was three years old when she met her first friend.

She sat alone, shyly trembling on the playground. Her parents sat on the other side of the park, watching and feeding the ducks in the pond. Apparently, they figured she was having an adventure with the other kids.

Apparently, little girls with big foreheads and pink hair were outcasts.

_C-can I play with you?_ she'd asked a child quietly.

Light gray eyes studied her for a moment. The boy's brows furrowed, confused as to why this quiet, pink-haired girl with green eyes and a big forehead was mumbling. She was weird. It must've been her forehead. It must've been!

_You're weird,_ he said. _You have a giant forehead! _he screamed, excitedly running away to tell the other children of the weird girl he'd just met.

Sakura ran away and hid behind a large oak tree. She began to cry. She hadn't noticed the little blonde-haired boy with blue eyes hiding in the bushes.

The little boy, wary of approaching her, checked that no one could see him. He didn't want pebbles to be thrown at the crying girl, too. Sometimes, they threw really big pebbles that made his vision blurry and his head hurt. Sometimes, red stuff came out of his head.

Suddenly, the little girl looked up into the bright blue eyes boring into her own.

_Why are you crying?_ he asked_. Did somebody throw a pebble at you? _

_N-no,_ she said. _Why w-would somebody d-do that? _

_It happens to me all the time_, he said. _Sometimes they make me cry, 'cuz it really hurts._ The little girl stared at him. _Maybe she'd never heard of that game_, the little boy thought. It seemed really popular with the other kids when he was around_. I only cry, though, 'cuz I should've moved before it hit me. I can never see who throws it, though! It's a really hard game._

_ Game? _she thought. Did he want to play with her? If he wanted to play with her, maybe… maybe they could be friends. She jumped at the chance.

_W-well, l-_ she began, but he cut her off.

_I-I know!_ The little boy stammered excitedly. _We-we should be… friends! _The little boy's face was brushed with red. He toed the dirt with his tattered sandals. _It…would be fun, I think. _He waited a little bit, then shook his head, reaffirming his answer.

_So, we should play a game, now that we're friends!_ he said. He smiled brightly.

Before she could respond, though, she noticed her parents quickly walking her way. They seemed worried. And slight angry.

_Oh no_, she thought. _He was being nice!_ She would just explain to them they were friends.

Before she could say anything, her parents roughly grabbed either one of her arms, and began to drag her away from her new friend.

_Sakura-chan_, her father sternly began, _you shouldn't talk with that… scum. Ever again, you understand? It's dangerous. Filth like that,_ he sneered, _shouldn't trouble pretty, good girls like you._

As she was unwillingly led away, she turned, trying to catch the little boy's gaze. She couldn't leave her friend standing there. She had to let him know she'd come back soon. Her parents just weren't…feeling well. But her new friend was nowhere to be found.

Haruno Sakura then made her first promise.

She would always be there for her friend. She would find him one day. Even if he was the only she would ever have, she would be there.


	3. 3: Alone

Mmm… hot chocolate is yummy. Warms you right up, just like reviews!

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**. Hot chocolate, however, currently belongs to me (while it's in my pantry).

Also, if you have any questions about the story, or a specific character you'd like me to write a chapter for, let me know in a review.

That said…

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Chapter 3

Uchiha Sasuke was eight years old when he realized that he was really, and truly, alone in this world.

When he found his older brother that night with that look on his face, that look in his eyes, and with blood screaming on the walls, he knew then that he was the last Uchiha. He knew he would never return to a warm home, and that he would never return to two loving parents.

He knew that he would be the child to pity. He knew he would be The Last Uchiha. He knew he would be The Poor Boy. He knew he would be That Child.

And he didn't want to be.

From that moment on, he was hardly aware of the world around him. Shinobi swarmed his family's neighborhood, endlessly investigating. _No police_, he thought. His family _was_ the police. _Once_. All that the young boy could focus on was what he would be expected to do now. He, however, had no idea what that was.

He was scared. He was angry. He was frustrated.

Most of all, he felt alone.

Some weeks later, he left his- now _his_ in the literal sense- neighborhood, in hopes of focusing on anything besides blood-stained walls and grass. He ambled slowly in no particular direction. He avoided any path that looked beaten.

He eventually came upon a small stream. He stared hollowly at the gentle, curving body of water below him. He stared into the reflective water, trying to wrest answers from its shallow depths.

_Why me? What now? Is this real? I'm… alone. _

In a sudden moment of frustration, he'd grasped for the nearest object, picking up a little red pebble and violently tossing it into the stream. He sat down hard on the bank of the stream, and stared blankly into the stream. That's when he noticed the other little boy farther down the stream.

He had blonde hair, and was wearing a faded orange shirt. He, too, seemed to be staring at nothing in particular. He mindlessly twiddled a flower in his fingers, rolling its bright green stem incessantly. He huddled his legs close to himself and forlornly let out a sigh.

The Last Uchiha peered closer, curious as to what could have this boy so depressed. He noticed the red rims of the boy's eyes and the dark bags blatantly expressing weariness. He noticed the boy's threadbare clothing, and sandals way too small for his feet. Old brown stains dotted his shirt.

The blonde boy looked over and caught him staring.

The Last Uchiha looked away, embarrassed to be caught doing something so rude. His mother-

_He didn't have one._

A burning sensation filled his eyes, and he shut them immediately, trying hard to fight it. He hadn't noticed the blonde boy walking towards him.

_Why are you crying?_ the blonde boy asked.

_I'm not,_ he bitterly responded. The Last Uchiha looked defiantly into the blonde boy's face.

That's when he realized that they were exactly the same.

This boy had no one either. His blue eyes were hollow and his face barren. He was alone. This boy had been alone for longer than he. But there was something slightly different about him… something distinct he couldn't identify.

The blonde stared at him disbelievingly, then shrugged. _Whatever,_ he said. _Wanna race?_

_No,_ the Last Uchiha curtly replied.

_Afraid I'll kick your butt?_ the blonde boy challenged.

_What?_

_I said, are you afraid to lose? Huh, scaredy-cat?_

The Last Uchiha found himself angrily standing on the green grass. _I'm not afraid of anything!_

_Then you're about to be! _The blonde-haired boy dashed away, leaving the Last Uchiha surprised. He quickly sprinted towards the blonde-haired boy, pumping chakra to his feet. He wouldn't lose.

A while later, they both stopped. Out of breath, they collapsed to the ground.

_I won, loser,_ the Last Uchiha gloated.

_Only…'cuz I let you_, the blonde-haired boy challenged. He slowly stood, and faced the Last Uchiha. _I'll show you tomorrow who the real loser is!_ With that stated, he ran off in no particular direction.

_H-hey! Who says I want to come back? _The Last Uchiha stammered.

Uchiha Sasuke then realized that if didn't want to, he didn't have to be alone.


	4. 4: Kindness

Here's the next one. This one was HARD to write, and came out much longer than I wanted it to be. Hope you enjoy it!

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

Hot chocolate still belongs to me. Merry Christmas!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Chapter 4

Hyuuga Hinata was ten years old when she experienced the second kindness in her life.

Her mother had been the first kindness she had known and felt for the first four years of her life.

Her sweet, gentle mother, the one she called _Kaa-chan_, had really been the only person she ever truly smiled for. Her mother would hold her, run her fingers through her long, jet hair, and she would sing sweet songs that always made her sleepy.

To her mother, she was Princess. She was Sweetie. She was Beautiful. She was Sweet Pea.

She was her mother's daughter.

She was loved.

Hyuuga Hiashi, however, was a completely different story.

His daughter was The Oldest. As Hinata grew, she noticed the scowl that now resided on her father's face. When he began teaching her Gentle Fist, she found it difficult to pick up. He'd quickly grow impatient and eventually disgusted with his daughter's slow progress.

Hinata heard whispers from the older Hyuuga members. They would steal furtive glances in her direction. She was Ordinary. She was Pitiful. She was Nothing Special.

She was the Disgrace to the Hyuuga Clan.

Sometimes, she would do poorly in training sessions with her father. On those days she would leave their family's dojo with the angriest red bruises, crying to her mother. Her mother would hold her, clutching her tightly to her chest, lulling her into calmness with her songs.

Her first kindness vanished when her sister was born. Her mother died birthing Hanabi.

Her father became colder, harsher, and completely uncaring.

Hinata withdrew into herself. She had no one to talk to. Hanabi was just a baby, but already more favorable with her father. Hinata was quickly replaced with Hanabi's presence. Hiashi only deemed it necessary to see his eldest daughter when he felt like making her aware of her cousin Neji's progress with the Hyuuga family's skills.

_Pathetic_, he would say, _that the probable heir to the main branch is being outdone by a member of the cadet branch. Unheard of_, he would sneer. _You… are near worthless. Try harder._

The days went on as such. She could never bring herself to be angry at anyone, though. After all, it was only her fault. She just wasn't strong enough.

However, at the urging of the clan elders, she entered the Academy at eight. She was glad to have a reason to be away from home. At the academy, she could be unpressured for the majority of her day.

Her father pushed her harder than ever.

Hinata struggled to excel in school and her family's techniques. She struggled to impress her father. She struggled with the burden of being the Hyuuga heir. She struggled with being happy. She struggled with liking herself.

She could satisfy no one.

She'd been assigned to a different homeroom two years later. She'd seen the blonde-haired boy that everyone whispered about for the first time. He was laughing boisterously at his most recent mistake. He shrugged off the other kids' jokes and jests. He worked hard all the time. He struggled, a lot, but he never quit. And he never held anything against anybody.

He just kept trying with a smile.

Eventually, testing day arrived at the academy. Genjutsu clone replications were required.

She knew she didn't have the chakra control for it. Her genjutsu was sub-par at best. She attempted anyway, not really caring if she succeeded or not.

The hazy replication she produced earned her considerably low marks.

_Uh, needs a tad more work, Hyuuga-san _the teacher commented quietly. She returned to her seat, severely embarrassed and ashamed of herself.

The blonde-haired kid was next. He eagerly sprinted up to room. She mistook his nervousness for enthusiasm.

_Alright, be prepared for the best clone ever! I'm gonna do it this time, believe it! _

The sorry excuse of hot air he produced instantly vanished. The heated air sizzled from his fading chakra. The blonde-haired boy froze. He'd failed again, and he knew it.

Suddenly, the blonde-haired boy let out a boisterous laugh. _Ha, didn't see that coming! _he shrugged, absently rubbing his head.

_Atrocious_, the teacher stated.

_C'mon,_ the blonde-haired boy pleaded. _It was almost half as good as Hinata-chan's! That's worth something, isn't it? _

Hinata wondered why anyone in their right mind would compare anything to her abilities. She was nothing to praise. She was nothing at all, except terrible.

Disgraceful.

Ugly.

Dishonorable.

Unworthy.

She was nothing at all.

So why was this kid, whom she didn't even know, trying to make her look good? She wondered all day, focusing on nothing but the blonde-haired boy and his compliment. Had that boy always been so nice?

_Probably not,_ she'd thought. She wasn't worth anyone's words. With that, she pushed the scene from her head, and prepared for the end of her school day.

When the dismissal bell rang, she didn't notice the blonde-haired boy walking up to her. She only felt his hand on her shoulder, and started.

_I'm sorry,_ he said_. I don't mean to bother you. I just wanted to let you know, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You're doing better than I ever have, and I've been here for years! If you keep working hard, you'll be an awesome ninja in no time!_

He ran off with a smile, hurrying to the detention room, where he seemed to spend most of his time afterschool.

Hyuuga Hinata could've sworn she heard her mother's favorite lullaby being hummed.

It was also the day she remembered she was worth something. She would work harder and do better in order to remind herself.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Just a quick note: Hiashi will be in here later. Don't completely hate him just yet.

And I just love reviews!


	5. 5: Motivation

Hope everyone is enjoying the holidays. And this story as well.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

Please review!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Chapter 5

Akimichi Chouji was five years old when he realized what would motivate him to do well as a shinobi.

He entered the academy that year with his best friend, Shikamaru. Together, they dozed off in class, played pranks, and occasionally, focused on what the teacher was saying. They ate lunch together every day, and at recess both would lounge around the play area, watching the other kids practice their newly acquired ninja skills.

Truthfully, Chouji wanted to join the other kids in practicing, but he just couldn't find a reason to. _Maybe Shikamaru just rubbed off on me too much_, he'd say to himself.

Chouji, however, honestly knew that wasn't the reason. He was afraid of being called fat. Or Tubby. Or Chub-Grub. Or Fatso. He hated all of those mean kids that made fun of him.

For his age, Chouji was a stout, pudgy boy. He was never without some type of snack food, usually Barbeque chips, and was constantly munching. He didn't think anyone would understand if he tried to explain his family's ninja techniques to them. He'd barely understood when his father explained "caloric intake" and how that related to his body's chakra and the Akimichi clan's techniques.

It just seemed… troublesome, as he best friend would say.

So, whenever testing time came around, Chouji's marks weren't bad, but they weren't impressive either. Sometimes, when his father was training Chouji in the clan's techniques, Chouji struggled with the basic skills required for the first year academy students, thus failing to grasp his father's instruction. When his father would question him about it, Chouji would simply shrug and smile. _I just don't think I'm good enough yet,_ he'd say. _I'll, uh, keep trying._

Chouji continued to struggle with his training at the academy. One day, Shikamaru finally questioned him about it. _Hey, Cho?_ he'd asked.

_Yeah?_

_Why don't you ever practice at recess and stuff?_

_What do you mean?_

Shikamaru leveled Chouji with his gaze. _C'mon, Cho, it's obvious. What's up? What's bothering you?_

Chouji looked away, embarrassed to tell his best friend. He struggled with telling Shikamaru. He couldn't tell him. _He'll laugh at me,_ he thought.

Shikamaru had already figured what was wrong with Chouji. He just didn't know how to help his friend_. Never mind, forget I said anything. I'm just being troublesome._

The solution came later that day, when they would have to play dodge ball using the substitution jutsu.

The teacher split the class in half, chose two captains and let them pick their teammates.

Chouji was picked second to last.

He watched as the other kids snickered and pointed at him. The team captain even seemed disgruntled to have him on his team.

The teacher explained that it would be just like a game of dodge ball, but the substitution jutsu would be required instead of simply dodging. If you dodged without using the jutsu, you had to sit out for the game and you'd receive low marks for the afternoon's activities.

Chouji sighed. He and Shikamaru weren't even on the same team. He would just dodge and get disqualified or get hit. He wouldn't have lasted long if he would've tried anyway.

He didn't notice the little blonde-haired boy watching through the academy chained-linked fence.

All of the kids took their starting places on either line. The other team glanced at Chouji, singling him out as an easy opponent. _Get that kid. The big one. Maybe he'll roll over and quit._

Chouji clenched his fists. He felt the anger slowing bubbling inside of him. But it dissipated as he resigned himself to failure. He would always be the odd one out.

That's when the little blonde-haired kid cried out.

_Don't underestimate him! You're all afraid of him just 'cuz he's bigger and stronger than all of you! _ The entire playground turned to look at the disturbance. The little blonde-haired kid defiantly returned their stares and loudly continued.

_That fat kid could take on every single one of you!_

Before the teacher could even finish blowing the whistle, Chouji rushed towards the red rubber balls and let out a roar of triumph.

The next minute passed in a blur. The opposing team was cowering on the ground, whimpering loudly. Chouji stood tall, breathing intensely. Shikamaru stood with his mouth agape.

Chouji fiercely threw the four red balls he was holding to the ground. _What now?_ he raged_. I beat all of you! And I'm not fat, I'm pleasingly plump! Got it?_

From that moment forward, Chouji decided that he would show people what the fat kid would do. If they wanted to go there, he would let 'em have it. He worked hard, daring anyone to challenge him with the "F-word."

He learned the substitution jutsu a few days later.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

These just keep getting longer… I'm not gonna fight it, though.

Hope this was a change of pace from those darker ones.

Review, review!


	6. 6: Humiliation

Shout out to **GunnerRyuu**, **peinsamaisnotinsane**, and **Femi** for their reviews! Encouragement is motivation

Feel free to leave any Q's or thoughts in reviews as well.

On with the show…

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Everything about it, including its ridiculously long storyline.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Chapter 6

Inuzuka Kiba was twelve years old when he learned the definition of humility.

All of his life, Kiba was accustomed to being special. He took every opportunity to make sure that everyone was well aware of it.

Being the only male born into the Inuzuka clan within the last decade, he would become the clan's heir once he reached jounin status. Whatever Kiba wanted he usually got. People adored the cute, little Inuzuka child. He was So Adorable. He was Cutey.

He was whatever he wanted to be.

Inevitably, of course, his ego grew to an enormous size. When Kiba entered the Academy at the rather young age of four, he made sure that he was first to volunteer for any and everything. Coming from an esteemed ninja family, Kiba felt it his duty to make his skills known. He openly scoffed at any kid who failed to perfectly perform any skill. He gloated whenever the teacher praised him. He loudly announced whenever he learned the newest skillset. He competed at the top of his class every year in the academy.

So when the loud, stupid, pathetically weak, annoying, blonde-haired kid was slotted to challenge Kiba in the second round of the chuunin exams, he almost laughed at the superb luck in facing this kid. _It must be a testament to my awesomeness. This'll be a piece of cake,_ he thought.

Kiba only ever remembered the blonde kid being last in everything in their class. He could never do anything. He failed at the most basic of skills in every area. He honestly didn't understand how anyone could suck so much. It annoyed him that anybody that stupid was allowed to become a ninja.

Not that he was complaining. It would be an easy victory for him, facing the dead last of their class. They should've just advanced him to the final round in the chuunin exams. They were practically begging Kiba to be their entertainment for the next few minutes, if that. _Well,_ he decided, _I'll indulge them._

He smirked, mirth overwhelming him as he looked at the grimy blonde before him. _We lucked out, Akamaru! This fight is as good as won!_ Kiba shouted. He smirked as the blonde kid frowned, clearly unhappy with Kiba's haughty proclaimation.

Kiba barely registered the proctor's silent "Begin". One jutsu and one hit later, he just knew that scrawny punk would be finished. _He's down for the count already, sir, _he cockily sneered.

When the raucous applause Kiba expected wasn't there, he turned, only to face an undefeated opponent.

"_Don't… underestimate me!" _ The look in the blonde should've been a warning to Kiba, but his pride removed any caution from his thoughts.

He wasn't prepared for the blonde kid's surprise. It turned out he was… smarter than he expected.

When Kiba was lifted off of the arena floor- bloodied, exhausted, and shocked beyond belief- it was then he felt shameful humiliation for the first time in his life.Maybe it was time he realized that he wasn't as awesome as he thought he was, because apparently, someone out there was waiting to defeat you with a fart.


End file.
